Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus and method, for displaying a captured image.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, network cameras have been used not only in monitoring applications, but in various types of applications, such as Webcasting, and TV conferences. Not only fixed-type cameras, but also cameras according to which pan, tilt, and zoom (abbreviated below as “PTZ” as needed) adjustment is possible have become widespread as network cameras.
Furthermore, a preset function according to which multiple pre-set types of PTZ are stored as presets, and functions known as preset tour, auto patrol, guard tour, and the like, which operate so as to capture images in order at positions indicated by the multiple presets (preset positions), have also been realized so that monitoring camera systems can be set up more easily.
Among cameras that include the preset function, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-101118, there exists a camera that includes a function of displaying, on a display screen, a preset selection switch that can be selected by a user, and displaying an image (still image) captured at a preset position, in an area below the preset selection switch.
A person in charge of monitoring a monitoring camera system executes a task of monitoring by using a viewer program to view an image captured using a camera on a display apparatus. In this type of monitoring camera system, when a camera performs a preset tour, the captured image displayed on the display apparatus by the viewer program changes from moment to moment. This is problematic in that by merely viewing the captured image being displayed, the person in charge of monitoring cannot determine what kind of image capture conditions (image capture position, etc.) the captured image was captured under, and the tour status of the camera cannot be understood in some cases.